


A New Weird Dimension.

by Hy4cinth



Series: Slivers of Harmony [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Crossover, Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Minor Original Character(s), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hy4cinth/pseuds/Hy4cinth
Summary: After Dream escaped from the prison random people were disappearing one by one. The second they vanished all of their items were gone with them... Tommy and Tubbo were the last ones who were touching the cold green Snowchester grass before he came... Did he go into the portal too? Or is he back "home" destroying the SMP? While we all complain and shout?
Relationships: I think - Relationship, None
Series: Slivers of Harmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188515
Comments: 76
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this! I'm going to make this short! https://cutt.ly/vkuKfQY and those are the characters that are going to be in this fanfic AS WELL AS BBH AND SKEPPY AND PONK! I cannot be bothered to put all 33 members. I am that lazy. This work was inspired by https://cutt.ly/DkuKExF. Yes, I like the Sonic games >:( (Also can I clarify that Wilbur is alive now :) Bc Dream told Tommy where the book was lol. BTW Ranboo is in this and Captain Puff. Along with Jack and Quackity.) Quackity has the power of playing instruments better than everybody else in the world. He can also use instruments as weapons but his best weapon is the piano. Captain Puffy can make people happy when she is talking to them. And that is it.

(First-person (Technoblade POV))

It's a cold, dark raining night. I am in a deep forest. No mobs were spawning, it was weird. I was with Karl sitting down on the floor looking at the one potato that was growing so slowly. Karl was sitting next to me. He was so cold and wet because of the rain. He did not complain about the rain but I knew he hated it.

"Where do you think we are? Where is Snowchester?" Asked Karl.

"I don't know and the map won't work too! What logic is this it always used to work! Where are we?!" I Complained.

Karl looked at his health "Uh Technoblade. Our hunger is very low. The potatoes aren't growing too."Said Karl.

"Well at this point they would've grown already!!" I Shouted.

"Shhh! I hear something." Whispered Karl.

"Oh is it a zombie? Don't worry I can handle it." I Said.

"Marco! Marco!" Yelled somebody in the distance. The voice sounded feminine and familiar.

"Hey!" I shouted. "We aren't Marco but we might help you!"

"Techno! We don't know who they are!" Muttered Karl.

"What is your name you sound familiar?!" I Asked.

"My name? It is Niki! What about your name? You sound familiar too." She Replied as we could hear her footsteps.

"Wait, Niki? it's me, Karl! Have you got anything on you!" He Shouted.

Wait you guys have been zapped into this universe by Dream too?!" Said Niki.

"Yep!" I replied, "We only got one potato struggling to grow because of the rain."

When she found me and Karl she noticed that we had one potato that was planted that was drowning in the rain. She gave me and Karl some carrots and we both had our health and hunger get better and we could sprint now.

"Do you know where Jack Manifold is, he heard George and Sapnap somewhere then got lost." Asked Niki.

"What about everybody else? Sam? Tommy? Antfrost? And Ra-." Questioned Karl.

"If Enderman boy is here and if he isn't wearing any armour then don't you think that he is in trouble?! That is bad!" Shouted Niki.

"We need to find Ranboo and see if he has any armour on himself. Then we find Jack, George and Sapnap." I Said.

"Ok Technoblade!" Shouted Karl and Niki.

(3rd Person)

"Jack where is Niki? Did you lose her? She is the only person we know who has stacks of carrots." Complained Sapnap.

"This would not have happened if somebody let Dream out of Pandora Vault. I think it was Technoblade." Said Jack "He did say that he owes Dream a favour."

"Yeah, you are probably right..." Sighed George.

Sapnap looked at George and noticed that he looked sad and disappointed. Sapnap knew about the relationship that George and Dream were in. He felt sorry for George being betrayed by somebody he looked up to and was great friends with.

"George." Said Sapnap. "Dream only cares about power. Not you. Not me. And not the SMP. You have to get over him! He is a jerk!"

"You are right Sapnap. We can't even kill ourselves to respawn back in the SMP because we just respawn where we were teleported." Replied George.

"Where is DreamXD though? Isn't he a protector and a god? Or does he have limits?" Asked Sapnap.

"Limits. He has limits like everybody else, Sapnap." Said Jack.

"Marco!" Yelled somebody in the distance. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Yelled Jack. "Is that you Nihachu?"

"Technoblade we found Jack!" Said Nihachu.

George, Sapnap and Jack walked towards where Nihachu was. Nihachu gave both Sapnap and George 18 carrots so their health could be regenerated. Jack looked mad and he looked at Technoblade. Technoblade knew why he was mad. Techno thinks that Jack thought he made Dream escape the prison.

"Jack, I did not help Dream escape Pandora's Vault. I helped him grab ingredients for the potions that he used on us." Said Technoblade.

"Why did you do that Techno?!" Asked Karl. "I know it was because of your favour but did you know what was going to happen?"

"No, He just said grab some stuff, half of the ingredients were not potion ingredients though. Replied Technoblade.

"That is impossible. You can't do that." Muttered Nihachu.

"We need to find the others. Come on let's go the quicker we are, the quicker we find everybody." Demanded Technoblade.

Then there was screaming in the distance, it was more of a horrifying bloodcurdling shriek. Then the following words "He is trying to kill me! I don't want to die! He is too scary Ponk run away to save yourself! Tell Tommy I always snuck into his house and put drugs there and blamed it on Foolish!!" The rain got heavier every minute and then Techno noticed that it was Quackity that was shouting. He ran to where the screams were coming from and everybody else followed him. They have their Netherite swords out, ready to attack.

"Quackity!!" Yelled Sapnap. "Tommy won't want his best friend dead! Hold on we ar-"

They were facing a huge villainous monster that looked like it was made of water. But instead of water, it was made of blood and it was as tall as 30 feet and wide as 20 feet. Ponk was using his infinity bow and the one arrow to shoot it. It was not taking any damage because the arrows were going through him. Quackity was shouting and crying for help as the creature was attempting to kill him.

"Die already, you pathetic quirkless human!" Yelled the villain.

Technoblade, Karl, George, Sapnap and Nihachu were looking through their inventory only to see items that do not affect the monster. No TNT. No Redstone. No Flint and Steel. The only thing they can do was try their best to kill it. They Grabbed their Netherite swords out and were ready to attack them. Even though they were outnumbered.

"Quackity is your armour breaking?!" Shouted Karl as he attempted to kill the beast.

"Only a little! I am taking a lot of damage too but I have a few golden apples on me! I also have 3 totems of undying!" Replied Quackity.

"The villain is here Mt Lady! It is hurting an innocent civilian!" Yelled Kamui Woods.

The 5 Minecrafters ran behind the trees after the Blood Creature had put them down to half a heart leaving Quackity screaming for help. Mt Lady sees the blood villain and notices Quackity is a hostage to this villain she punches the blood villain and surprise surprise it did not affect the beast. The disgusting blood villain then was attacked by Kamui Woods, Kamui was gaging it and it had no choice but to leave his hostage behind or end up being in a wooden cell. It was too late though Mt Lady found a human inside all that red blood and then grabbed it.

"Kamui! I found the villain!" Shouted Mt Lady as she yanked him out the blood.

The blood monster disappeared and Quackity was no longer a hostage to the red demon but was falling. He screamed in fear as he was falling hoping that one of the Heroes would catch him before he dies and respawns in a random location. Luckily the tall, helpful woman caught him and put him down safely.

"Hello there my name is Mt Lady. Who are you?" She asked Quackity as she shrunk back to normal before giving the villain to Kamui.

"Quackity!" Shouted Ponk. "Thank god you are alright!"

"Your name is Quackity? Is that a hero name? I have never heard of you." Said Kamui Woods.

Everybody came out of the trees with full health and hunger they realised that they were in a new weird dimension that will make it hard for them all.

"Uh... We don't know where we are. We got teleported here from a different dimension. We don't know who you are or anybody at all." Replied Quackity

"What? Are you telling lies or the truth? Because people always do these pranks on us, unfortunately." Said, Mt Lady.

"We sware on everything that we all love and know that we don't know who you are and we are in a different dimension!" Exclaimed Sapnap. "I will even prove it!"

"Hey do you want me to kill you I got a totem of undying." Whispered Technoblade.

"Yep." Replied Sapnap as Technoblade gave him a totem.

Technoblade got out a Netherite sword and then started to stab Sapnap. Mt Lady and Kamui were both shocked. They calmed down when Sapnap used his totem to stay alive. Then Technoblade put his sword away, the two heroes were wondering why Sapnap still wasn't killed by the stabbing. Then they realised they were telling the truth. 

"Ok we believe you. Don't do that again that is scary!" Exclaimed Mt Lady. "Is this all of you?"

"Nope! We need to find so many more people." Replied Technoblade.

"What? More people?!" Shouted Kamui. "We will help you. Please take these flashlights and Walkie Talkies too."

"Thanks I guess." Said Sapnap.

"When you find your friends, please meet us at this huge building the size of a 3D H so we can help." Replied Mt Lady.

Everybody split up and started to try and find everybody. They were in small groups and they all had trouble trying to find the remaining people. Tommy and Tubbo were both under a big tree they were sheltering from the rain and were saving there stamina and heath if something comes out and attempts to kill them Awesamdude was protecting them like the best person he is they were found by Quackity and George.

Skeppy, Antfrost and Badboyhalo were talking about taking over this dimension with the one egg seed they have. But it was destroyed by Technoblade and Nihachu, It took him a while to convince the 3 to come with them and help go back to their actual dimension. And corrupt the Dream SMP instead of the weird place they are in now.

Sapnap found Wilbur and FoolishG protecting Ranboo from anything that could be considered harmful. Phil was there making sure that everybody was sheltered from the rain and they are safe. Ranboo had no armour so Sapnap gave him an umbrella that he asked for. Ranboo was scared of touching the water because he didn't want to get hurt.

Jack attempted to find Dream but he thinks that Dream is back home or even in this dimension. He hopes that Dream is here so he can hunt him down and put him back into jail where he belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am VERY SUPRISED THAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS!! Anyways enjoy. Chapter 1 was rushed and I did it during Online School. And I am surprised people liked this. I lack creativity.
> 
> And I am going to post another chapter in a few days. So it is good. And not rushed.

(3rd person(Streets of Musutafu(Night)))

Everybody was walking quietly and slowly, it was still raining but nobody seemed to mind it. Except for Ranboo, he wanted to make sure the water didn't touch him at all, he was glad that he didn't lose his memory book. Technoblade was looking for a big 3D H, all he knew that it was far away from the beaches and that it was some sort of school? Awesamdude was protecting both Tommy and Tubbo from Jack and Niki. He knew Niki and Jack almost killed Tommy with a nuke, so he had to keep an eye on them. Wilbur was humming "I'm in love with an E-girl" to himself.

"Techno my legs hurt..." Complained Tubbo.

"Well, I think it is around this corner!" Said Technoblade confidently. "Who wants to bet?"

"If it is around the corner then I will give you my 30 phantom membranes!" Replied Quackity "But if it isn't you have to give me your tools and potions!"

Everybody was shaking their heads at Quackity. They thought it was too risky and too dumb and too dangerous to give their phantom membranes to The Blade.

"Alright, I'll give you my OP weapons if it is not around the corner." Chirped Technoblade. "If it is then Puffy gives me the ender chest she has and you take it out from there. But when we get to the building!"

Quackity and Technoblade then started to walk a little faster and were attempting to look around the corner of the street. as soon as they reached the corner Quackity looked mad and just breathed in and out then walked. Behind Technoblade he did not look happy.

"It is his fault that his membranes are now Techno's property." Snickered Philza.

"Well, now the orphan slayer has a bunch of membranes belonging to him." Commented Tommy.

The rain was calming down as they all walked towards the big building. Kamui Woods was outside the building waiting for them to come. When he saw them arrive he was standing there waiting for them to be close enough so he could talk to them. When they reached Kamui, Karl gave him the walkie talkies and the flashlights, he politely thanked Kamui Woods too.

"I am afraid you need to be on the system to enter the school." Apologised Kamui.

"No problem. We all have blocks on us so we can build-up the walls or just break through the walls. Wait don't do the second one." Replied Karl.

"Build up?" Questioned Kamui.

"Just make a dirt staircase. That way it is easy to pick up" Said Karl.

The SMP members started to build a dirt staircase everybody started to walk up to it and Kamui was confused and amazed at the same time. Then they were all on the other side of the wall. Undetected and in a little bit of trouble too. Kamui Woods did not know what to do with the dirt. So he just attempted to grab it and give it back to them. Tubbo was given the dirt and then Techno looked at Quackity.

"You said you would give me something? Am I not wrong?" Smiled Technoblade.

"Oh alright, Technoblade!" Grumbled Quackity "Here are my membranes now leave me alone."

"Don't talk to me like that or I will take 1 of your cannon life. Even though we have a book that can revive a person." Declared Techno.

They all went into the building and Kamui was leading them all down a hallway. He didn't stop until he reached a door that had the sign Meeting room next to it.

"You all have to enter through here. Hopefully, it can fit 20 people." Acknowledged Kamui Woods.

"Thank you, sir" Said Tubbo as he went in the room.

When the SMP members went into the room they saw a person that looked like a polar bear maybe because it is a polar bear. It was drinking tea and was acting like a human.

"Well, I didn't expect guests at this time! My name is Nezu, I am the Principal of this high school." He said.

"I have a question," Asked Technoblade. Everybody looked at him and they knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, What is your question?" Replied Nezu.

"What is your opinion on the government?" Said Technoblade.

"This is a school in a different dimension Techno!" Grumbled Fundy. "Not the hole of L'Manburg where we used to live before _you _blew it all up."__

____

____

They all started to complain and be rude to each other. Nezu saw the chaos they were making and then got out of his seat and walked in front of the desk.

"Gentlemen Gentlemen, and ladies. Please no fighting on the school grounds. I am aware that you belong in a different dimension." Exclaimed Nezu. "Is there anybody evil from your dimension?"

They all pointed at each other. Nezu knew they all did not get along very well and they would be hard to make them work together. Using the brilliant brain Nezu had, he split up the 20 into groups of 2. But he still wanted to know if any evil came out their universe.

"I meant in particular." Asked Nezu.

"Maybe Dream." They all said.

"Who is Dream? Is he something you all don't want to talk about?" Asked Nezu.

There was a small silence. Nobody was talking and they were just looking at the floor or the walls. Nezu realises that they don't feel like talking about the person they are mentioning.

"Oh well, I need to put you all in 2 different groups to reduce fighting. And you need to pretend that you are here to help so nobody can hunt you down. Is this all ok?"

"I have a question." Said Philza.

"What is it?" Replied Nezu.

"These 3 are under the age of 17. Does that mean they have to pretend to be students?" Stated Philza as he points at Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo.

"Do they have any powers? If they don't then I am afraid they still need to help others." Answered Nezu.

"He is some sort of king bee." _points at Tubbo _"He can pick up blocks that nobody else can pick up and he might learn how to teleport or not." _Points at Ranboo _"We do not if he has powers or not though." _Points at Tommy _Philza told Nezu.______

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

"We could pretend they are transfer students. Are you two ok with that?" Responded Nezu.

Tubbo and Ranboo nodded. They both thought it was better-being students to blend in more.

"Kamui." Nezu called for Kamui woods.

"Yes?" Responded Kamui as he opened the door quickly.

"Could you get two pairs of school uniforms and two pairs of the P.E uniform? Please?" Asked Nezu.

"Yes sir." Replied Kamui Wood.

"Luckily tomorrow is the yearly sports festival we have. No lessons for the whole day. Oh well, time to split the rest of you into groups now." Announced Nezu.

Nezu got 18 small pieces of paper and wrote A on 9 and B on the other 9. He then put it all inside a hat. He then returned to the 20 people and asked each one to take one out the small hat. After the hat was empty he returned to his seat and sipped his tea a little.

"All right. What have we got?" Queried Nezu.

Awesamdude, Badboyhalo, Tommy, George, Karl, Foolish, Antfrost, Quackity, and Jack were in class 1A, Nihachu, Technoblade, Skeppy, Philza, Ponk, Sapnap, Wilbur, Puffy, and Fundy were in Class 1B they all seemed to like the group they were in and some people such as Tommy still dislike a _few certain _individuals in the group he was in.__

____

____

____

____

"Do you need sleep to regain energy or is it something else because you all seem like its noon on a sunny day." Said Nezu.

"Well, no we get energy from food, not sleep." Replied Fundy.

"Oh, so you don't need sleep? That's a quirk if I say so myself!" Exclaimed Nezu.

"Does quirk mean power?" Said Fundy.

"Yes, there are Heroes and Villians too. Right now you are in a High School for heroes and its also where the No.1 hero used to go to in his far early days." Claimed Nezu.

"What does the No.1 hero look like?" Asked Tubbo.

"He is big and very very strong! Almost 2 times the hight of a normal human. And he always saves everybody with a smile on his face." Replied Nezu.

"Seems like an amazing guy, does he come here very often?" Responded Tubbo.

"Well he works here as a teacher, he helps students and teaches them the rules of being a hero and why they must try the best every time and never give up." Said Nezu.

"He does sound like an amazing guy. Another question, aren't people going to be a little suspicious?" Warned Tubbo.

"Well you are all going to need passports too so nobody gets suspicious about you. Is that alright too?" Asked Nezu.

They all nodded their heads

"Great. That would be the first thing to do early in the morning! I don't know where to put you for overnight though." Said Nezu.

"We can just wander around and try and remember the corridors, we don't need to sleep right now." Replied Karl.

"Ok I will give you all permission to wander around the hallways, just please don't break anything or go to the girl's toilets. Well, they can but they can't go to the boy's." He said as they all walked out of the meeting room slowly.

"Hey, Big Q!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy?" Replied Quackity.

"Where do you think we should go!" Asked Tommy.

"I think we should follow Techno around!" Said Quackity.

"To make him pissed off?!" Uttered Tommy. "Why not I bet it would be funny."

"Tommy-" Said Tubbo.

"Yes, Tubbo?" Grumbled Tommy.

"Do you think Dream is back home... destroying everything we have worked on?" Mumbled Tubbo.

"If that son of a bitc-" Said, Tommy.

"Language!" Exclaimed BBH.

"If Dream is destroying Snowchester then I'll kill him Tubbo!" Promised Tommy.

"Are you going to?" Asked Tubbo.

"If he is back home destroying everything everyone worked on then I hunt him down and put him right where he belongs Tubbo. That is a promise." Exclaimed Quackity.

"Thank you, Tommy and Quackity. You are great friends!" Thanked Tubbo.

"Stop acting like a crybaby Tubbo. We need to be men in this weird dimension. There are villains here!" Replied Tommy.

"Yeah, I devoured almost more than 30 god apples because some evil tall blood villain that wanted to kill me." Exclaimed Quackity.

"A what!? You almost died because of a villain!!" Quavered Tommy.

"It's ok Tommy. This giant lady and the wood guy s-" Said Quackity.

"Is the woman American?" Asked Tommy.

"No, I think she is Japanese Tommy." Replied Quackity.

"Better than American women." Said Tommy.

"Hey, here is your uniform and pe uniform for tomorrow. And a backpack too." Exclaimed Kamui. "I hope it fits you!"

"Thank you Mr woodman!" Replied Tubbo.

"You're welcome. And my name is Kamui Woods." Said Kamui.

"Oh I'm sorry Kamui." Apologised Tubbo.

"No harm was done." He said as he walked off trying to find Ranboo.

"Anyways, I and Quackity are going to make Technoblade pissed off by following him around this building." Said Tommy.

"Ok. Have fun, Tommy. I'm going to see if this fits or not." Sighed Tubbo.

(Dream POV)

I messed up my plan. Now I am stuck in this dimension. I don't know what to do. I am outside while it is raining and the sun is down. I have no teleportation potions left on me and I am now in trouble, all I know about this place is that it is _very _dangerous when somebody is not careful they mess up that one chance everybody has.__

____

____

If I mess up the one chance I have then I am pretty doomed in this dimension. Sitting at the end of the motorway near a forest and thinking is the best thing to do right now. I must not make myself a fool I need to think about my next moves correctly.

Maybe stay in the shadows right now. That's the best option I need to find them all but most importantly I need to make sure George is alright I can't let anybody hurt my best friend.

"Hey! You!" Shouted somebody.

Were they talking to me or somebody else? I looked at my right and saw somebody with a few knives on them with another next to them who had some big claws. Were they trying to steal from me? Or do they just want to hurt me? Or are they actually talking to some random person? They approached me, I stayed where I was waiting for them to go away. But, they were heading towards me.

"Give us all your money! Or die!" He whispered in an ominous tone.

Yep, they were trying to steal from me. Why am I not surprised? Because in the past I would always be threatened by people.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you. I think that you should walk away." I stated.

"Say that again you quirkless loser and I will snap your neck." He said.

"What? If you are talking about powers I might have one." I replied.

"Both of us don't like your tone. So you give us your money or prized possession or else." whispered one of them.

I nodded my head then stood up I turned around and I opened my inventory and got the axe of peace out that I took from Tommy. They thought I was going to give them some sort of expensive thing on me. But I was actually going to have to fight them.

"Don't think about running. We are quick." They said.

"Oh, I am not going to run. Instead, I think you're going to run." I said.

One of them started to throw daggers at me. I was dodging them as I was charging for him. The other who had long claws attempted to scratch me but I swung the Netherite axe at them they dodged me but then I managed to hurt them, then they fell onto the floor and started to bleed.

The guy with the mini knives started to control them but I was still dodging them they managed to give me a cut on my hand. But then I managed to hurt them and they fell on the floor, both of them were very hurt and they were not breathing as much as before.

The axe in my hand had fresh blood dripping from it, I was shocked that I managed to hurt somebody in a few seconds in a fight. I grabbed a book and quill from my inventory and ripped one page out. I wrote on it and then put it on the floor. Then I heard somebody behind me, They had purple horns and a mask, and had long blond hair too. She also was wearing a purple and white suit with orange stripes decorating her suit.

"You aren't supposed to hurt villains. Are you a hero?" She asked me.

"I don't have time for this! I don't have time to be harassed by the likes of you!" I shouted.

"Are you a villain?!" She fumed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you will never know." I said before running away.

"Hey! Come back here." She yelled in frustration.

I drank the only speed potion I had in my inventory and ran into the forest away from her, she might've picked up the note that I left next to the bodies. There was no sign of her so I thought I lost her. I continued to run, but the lady grew in size and length, she tried to look for me.

"Come back here!" She shouted.

(3rd Person (Streets of Musutafu (Morning)))

Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo were walking back to the school building after getting passports, they were the last three to finally get their passports, and luckily, they have time to wander around the town for a few minutes. Few people were outside their homes they were all minding their own business and Tubbo managed to befriend some bees Tommy was not happy with the 5 bees following Tubbo, he thought they might sting him.

"Hey we finally got these things called passports Ranboo!" Exclaimed Tubbo as Ranboo was writing in his memory book.

"Yes Tubbo, leave the dude alone you have been excited for the past 1 hour." Said Tommy. "We all have one. But you two need to get ready to do some work now haha!"

"Did he not say that there it was going to be a festival last night?" Whispered Tubbo.

"Why are you whispering? Is this school festival a secret?" Asked Ranboo.

"I am not sure, I don't know about it, all I know is that it is a festival." Replied Tubbo.

"Well the P.E uniform fits you both right? Even the normal ones?" Questioned Tommy.

"It is a little tight but I don't mind." Responded Tubbo

"Yeah it's alright I don't mind it." Said Ranboo as he closed his book.

"Hey look, its some moving pictures on a screen!" Cried Tommy as he pointed at a television.

"Whoa I wonder how much Redstone they used!" Exclaimed Tubbo.

"I don't think they used Redstone Tubbo" Said Ranboo.

"Oh its something about the news." Muttered Tommy.

Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo were listening to the television it was talking about the weather and the UA high sports festival. Then they moved on to something that happened last night, something weird.

"What do you think they are talking about? Hopefully not us." Whispered Ranboo.

"Last night Mt. Lady found a person hurting some villains. We think he might be a villain but we are not sure. He left a note next to the bodies and he was wearing a bright green hoodie and a mask." The news reporter said.

She then showed a picture of the note Dream left next to the bodies the note says I ᔑᒲ ᓵ𝙹ᒲ╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍. Aꖎꖎ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍. Eᓭ!¡ᒷᓵ╎ᔑꖎꖎ|| ||𝙹⚍ t𝙹ᒲᒲ||. It was Enchanting Table Language with the words Dream under the words.

Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo were both shocked, they knew that the note was written in the enchanting table language but they don't understand it. They rushed back to the school building as quickly as possible. The bees were trying their best to keep up with Tubbo. As soon as they reached the school building they rushed through the gates (Which they had permission to go through) and then attempted to find their friends.

"Where is everybody?" Said Tubbo, "Are they in the meeting room we were in yesterday."

"Let's check the meeting room then." Replied Tommy.

They went into the meeting room and they saw Technoblade, Philza and Quackity trying to decipher the note Dream left. Tubbo's bees then found him 5 seconds later. Tubbo was happy about that.

"Wait you saw it too?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes and I have written it down clearly Tommy." Responded Quackity.

Tommy walks over to Quackity and sees the words I ᔑᒲ ᓵ𝙹ᒲ╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍. Aꖎꖎ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍. Eᓭ!¡ᒷᓵ╎ᔑꖎꖎ|| ||𝙹⚍ t𝙹ᒲᒲ||. Written down on a piece of paper. He looks at the paper and thinks about what it might say.

"Maybe Dream is talking about how much he loves the colour green." Joked Tommy.

Quackity laughed a little at Tommy's joke. He then looked at the words again and attempted to try and read it. Tubbo and Ranboo had to go to the classes to prepare for the school festival they were going to be in.

"Oh I'm staying in here Tubbo, so if you need me I'll be here." Exclaimed Tommy.

"Ok Tommy, see you soon." Replied Tubbo.

"Ranboo," Said Technoblade. "You might want to put the crown away."

"To make sure I don't get any attention I understand Technoblade." Replied Ranboo as he took the crown off.

Tubbo and his bees were following him out the Meeting room door, Ranboo put his crown in his inventory and followed Tubbo. They both had to go to the Principal Office to wait for their homeroom teachers 

"Hey Ranboo, do you have a fake name or not? I am keeping my name." Said Tubbo.

"I am going to keep this name I don't want to try and remember every 10 seconds about my fake name.

"I am going to 1B, how about you?" Exclaimed Tubbo as he checked his bees.

"Uh, 1A. I guess we have to separate to reduce suspicion." Responded Ranboo.

"Well we need to go to the Principal Office now. Do you know where it is?" Said Tubbo.

"It is right there." Answered Ranboo.

Tubbo and Ranboo both walked into Nezu's office. When they came into the room they saw two other people in the office. They just thought they were teachers. One had bandages on himself including his face he looked tired and had shoulder-length black hair he kind of looked like he just came out a hospital. The other was small and looked like an innocent old lady who had a cane in the shape of a syringe.

"Oh there he is Mr Aizawa. Tubbo, Your teacher is late. I hope you don't mind." Said Nezu

"I don't mind but who is she?" Pondered Tubbo

"She is the school nurse her name is Recovery Girl. You might need her today." Responded Nezu

"Wow her powers are very good for when people get hurt in fights." Muttered Tubbo.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ranboo, you need to go with Mr Aizawa to the Class 1A Waiting room. Tubbo you can stay here if you want." Said Nezu.

"Ok." Responded Ranboo as he was writing in his memory book.

Mr Aizawa and Ranboo both walked out of the office and proceeded to walk to the 1A waiting room, Ranboo was still writing in his memory book he did not want to forget about anything right now. Aizawa noticed that Ranboo kept on writing in the book Ranboo has.

"Where are we going again?" Asked Ranboo.

"We are going to the 1A waiting room. How did you forget?" Responded Aizawa.

"I have memory issues. That's why I have this." Answered Ranboo.

"Did you have that before you came to this dimension?" Said Aziawa.

"Yes sir. Sometimes I forget stuff from a few seconds ago." Claimed Ranboo as he finished writing in his book.

"You should keep that on you until your memory problems go." Replied Aizawa.

"How did you get those bandages on you?" Asked Ranboo.

"I don't like small talk." Muttered Aziawa.

"Sorry." Whispered Ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I chose Ranboo and Tubbo to be at the School Festival is so that I won't have to skip the school festival and that it would be a very long and enjoyable fanfic. ALSO! I KNOW DREAM IS A NICE PERSON IN REAL LIFE!! I know that Dream SMP is scripted and it is all amazing roleplay that kept me in my Minecraft phase that I still have.
> 
> Good for you if you already know what I ᔑᒲ ᓵ𝙹ᒲ╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍. Aꖎꖎ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍. Eᓭ!¡ᒷᓵ╎ᔑꖎꖎ|| ||𝙹⚍ t𝙹ᒲᒲ||. is because you just ruined the next chapter! :D
> 
> The reason this chapter is long is that the other was short and I wanted this to be a little longer to make up for the other chapter
> 
> Edit: Next few chapters not chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there is nothing to say here.

(UA High Waiting rooms (Morning))

Mr Aziawa and Ranboo both were close to the 1A waiting room. He passed through many other waiting rooms such as 3A 3B 3C so on and so on. He looked at his inventory to make sure his memory book was still there. He was very worried he would lose it somewhere in this huge labyrinth. And then forget the important memories.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Aizawa.

"Kind of, I hope they are nice." Replied Ranboo while checking his memory book once again.

"They are," Said Aizawa. "But this one student might be rude."

"Oh no." Hissed Ranboo under his breath.

Mr Aziawa heard the "Oh no" Ranboo whispered to himself. He didn't respond to his Oh no though. He just continued to walk down the hallway of the waiting rooms. And after a few seconds, they finally arrived at the Class 1A Waiting Room. Ranboo took a deep breath in then breathed out. He was scared, but not a lot like the other times he was stressed in The Greater Dream SMP. Mr Aziawa opened the Class 1A door and there they were.

"Class," Murmured Aizawa as he opened the door.

They all stood up and greeted Mr Aziawa and stayed silent to let him talk.

"We have a transfer student. I know that we did not tell you. They will be in this class for the foreseeable future." He said. "Don't be rude to him." Then he left.

Mr Aizawa then left the room. Ranboo entered the Waiting Room and closed the door, everybody looked at him. He did not feel comfortable with that. He looked at the ground instead of them.

"Please stop staring at me. I feel uncomfortable with people staring at me." Replied Ranboo.

There were a few sorries around him. Nobody was looking directly at him right now.

"My name is Ida, I am sorry that we made you feel uncomfortable

"My name is Ranboo." He replied as he looked at Ida.

"Oh, you already picked a hero name?" Said Uraraka. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Uraraka."

"No, that is my real name." Responded Ranboo.

"Well, that is an interesting and nice name." Replied Uraraka.

"We hope you enjoy your stay at UA High School." Exclaimed Ida.

"My name is Ashido. What quirk do you have?" Beamed Ashido as she ran to Ranboo.

"Is it ok if I keep it a secret? Until the festival?" Asked Ranboo.

"Fine, we will know your quirk soon though!" Mumbled Ashido.

"My name is Asui. But you can call me Tsu. I also have a question do you have black and white skin? Ribbit." Questioned Asui.

"I guess because I- of my quirk I guess." He replied as he started to write in his memory book.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what is that book for?" Said Ashido.

"I can't tell you." He replied as he was writing in his book. "I might tell you in the future though."

"Well, I think that's dumb." Commented Bakugo.

"Bakugo! Be nice to him!" Exclaimed Ida. "Maybe he has reasons why he does not want to share his secret book."

"I am not being nice to some monochrome idiot." Replied Bakugo.

"I have heard better insults from people worse than him. It is alright." Responded Ranboo.

"Say that again you monochrome bastard and I will kill you." Threatened Bakugo.

"Kaachan-" Said Deku.

"Shut up Deku." Responded Bakugo.

Ranboo closed his memory book and then put it away in his inventory when nobody was looking at him. He knew that he had to write in his memory book when nobody was near him if he wanted to keep his secret to himself. He did not want people to find out that he came from another dimension or that he is actually breaking apart on the inside.

"As I said a few moments ago, it's ok." He repeated.

"It won't be ok when I fucking kill you." Mumbled Bakugo.

"I am not sure that his parents will be happy about that Bakugo. Ribbit." Replied Asui

"Parents?" Said Ranboo.

"You don't have parents?" Exclaimed Ashido.

"No. Not really." Replied Ranboo.

"Sorry if I made you upset. Ribbit." Apologised Asui.

"You didn't." Responded Ranboo.

"Everyone, It is nearly time to go out onto the arena!" Announced Ida. "Are we ready for this?!"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed a few people.

"Let's put all we got into this the whole country is watching!" Shouted Ida

"Yeah!" The shout was louder this time.

"Wait what did you just say?!" Quavered Ranboo.

"The entire country is going to be watching us play in the sports festival." Said Ida. "Wait, do you have Scopophobia?"

"No. Not really." Responded Ranboo.

"Just don't show off then. They might forget you exist." Said Bakugo.

"Bakugo stop being rude to him!" Scolded Ida.

(Tubbo's POV)

Ranboo went out Principal Nezu office with the 1A Teacher. The teacher looked liked he has seen better days, I looked at the five bees that I made friends with, they were flying around me and they all looked and sounded happy around me. The old lady with the syringe cane stayed away from the bees, I think that she did not want to be stung by the bees. But she did not touch them or make them mad.

"I think your powers is something to do with bees. If I am not mistaken." She said.

"Yes, I like bees," I responded.

"How did you even befriend them?" She Asked.

"By being nice to them, I also let bees go back to their homes whenever they want," I said.

Then another person came into the room. He was tall, he had light grey spiky hair and a red suit with white boots and vambraces.

"The person you have is already here Mr Kan." Exclaimed Nezu.

"Him?" He said.

"Yes. I think you should go Tubbo if you don't want to bee late" Joked Nezu.

"Ha, a good one," I replied.

I then stood up and went with the teacher who arrived late. He did not mind the bees that were following me around, he just pretended that they were not there and continued to lead me to the 1B waiting room.

"You can control bees?" Asked Mr Kan.

"No, just communicate with them and be friends with them, they help me sometimes too," I responded. "Wasps and Hornets hate me though."

"That still seems like a good quirk for somebody like you." He said.

"Thank you." I chirped.

The rest of the way we were silent. We took a few shortcuts and were walking a little quick for the bees, I put the bees on my hand when they were tired. Soon we reached the 1B waiting room. I heard somebody shout "Shut up" to somebody named Deku in the class 1A waiting room. I hope Ranboo was alright in there. When we were at the door of the 1B waiting room the teacher opened it and then said.

"We have a transfer student with us, be nice to him." He announced. "I know he came to UA today unannounced but we must be kind."

Then he left and I entered the room. I saw somebody with Ivy hair and someone who had some sheep or goat horns on their heads. I was not sure what they were. Somebody with orange hair then walked to me they said.

"Hello there, my name is Kendo, I am the class representative for 1B." she exclaimed.

"My name is Tubbo glad to be here," I added.

"You should be, one of the class 1A students would rip you apart." Said, someone.

"Monoma. We shouldn't talk trash about them." Scolded Kendo.

"I guess his quirk is something to do with bees." He added.

"Yes, it is," I Answered.

"Are the bees going to sting?" Asked Kendo.

"Well if you make them mad or me mad then they will sting," I responded.

"Do you control them?"

"Nope."

"So you are friends with them?"

"Yes."

(3rd person (The meeting room))

Tommy and Quackity were both attempting to read the Enchanting Table language. Technoblade was learning about the history of quirks with a book he found on the bookshelves, he did not know what to do so he just picked up the book and read it. Philza was messing around with the television controller he found on the desk. He learnt how to change channels and the volume, he was changing channels every second and he was bored.

"Hey when is the sports festival?" Asked Technoblade.

"I think it is starting soon Techno." Replied Philza as he looked at Techno.

"Well, Tubbo and Ranboo are going to be in it right?" Asked Technoblade.

"Actually yes you are right." Said Phil. "Should I put it on?"

"Yes! I wanna see Tubbo try and beat some people! By winning not hurt them." Exclaimed Tommy.

"Alright, just let me find it..." Said Phil.

"Wait where are the others?!" Asked Tommy.

"They all wanted to go to the arena and see with their own eyes. Not sit next to one of these things and look at it." Responded Technoblade.

"I don't want to go to the arena." Said Tommy.

"Then don't go to the arena." Commented Quackity. "Just watch it on these things. Or don't."

Philza found a channel that was showing the UA festival. It had a countdown for when it would start. They only had 1 minute left till the UA festival was going to begin.

"Look it starts in one hour. We have plenty of time!" Said Tommy.

"That is a minute Tommy." Corrected Technoblade.

Philza started to laugh at Tommy he was struggling to breathe and was wheezing too. Technoblade didn't laugh, he was smiling though. Tommy was very mad and Quackity just couldn't help but laugh a little at Tommy.

"Stop." Grumbled Tommy.

"Guys look the countdown is gone." Said Quackity.

(The Arena (it is still the morning why did you look at this))

Everyone who decided to go to the arena had the front row seats. They were waiting for the past 2 hours for everyone to be ready. Jack was sleeping unaware of the huge crowd around him. Niki was very bored and so was Foolish.

"I wonder what it is like, do you think they are going to something creative?" Asked Wilbur.

"I don't know," replied Karl. "I think they are going to do something to do with fighting though."

"Tubbo won't be able to fight anybody, Ranboo might though I think." Added Fundy.

They were all talking and complaining about who would win, the crowd was loud and there were flashing lights from around the stadium. They were cameras.

"Hey!" Shouted President Mic. As the crowd screamed and cheered.

Jack woke up scared and very confused he fell out of his seat too. Everybody else stopped arguing about who would win and paid attention to the big screens around the stadiums.

"Welcome to the first year arena!" Yelled President Mic. "This year we have amazing students!"

The crowd was louder now. The only way you could talk to somebody was by yelling as loud as a motorcycle. That was impossible unless you had a quirk that could do that.

"The UA sports festival is going to start! Is everyone ready?! Or do we need to wait a few seconds more?!" He Shouted.

Everybody yelled no at randomly. It seemed like they wanted the festival to start right now.

"Looks like we all are ready!" Yelled President Mic, "Let's welcome the famous Class 1A to the Arena!"

When 1A walked to the Arena, the yells were loud and happier than before.

"Oh, but what is this? A new student has appeared in 1A!" Exclaimed President Mic.

"And it seems like they were recommended by Principal Nezu." Said Mr Aziawa.

Bakugo looked at Ranboo, Ranboo attempted not to make eye contact with Bakugo and was starting to get mad a little. Ranboo was then attempting to hide behind a few students near him President Microphone was noticing what Ranboo was trying to do. So he left him alone and proceeded to move onto the next class.

"Let's move on to the next class, they aren't as famous as 1A but they still have some awesome quirks!" President Mic shouted in the microphone. "And look there, it's another new student there!"

"Recommended by Principal Nezu again." Added Aizawa.

Tubbo waved his arm at the cameras and the crowd he was a little shy.

The other classes then came into the arena while President Mic was telling everybody how great they are.

Then somebody with long dark blue hair, fake red glasses and it looked like she was wearing something a little _too showy_ for a few individuals who might be playing with toys right now at their home. She walked onto a podium in front of the first-year classes. The crowd became quieter when rose her hand.

"Is it ok for Midnight to be in the first year Arena?" Whispered Ida.

"Yes!" Said somebody in the class.

"Be quiet Mineta!" Hissed Ashido.

"It is time for the introductory speech!" She said while a Microphone made her voice louder, "for the student pledge, we have... Katsuki Bakugo!"

Bakugo proceeded to walk to the podium in front of him.

"Wait, Bakugo? He is the Student Rep?!" Whispered somebody with green hair.

"I think he got first in the entrance exams." Replied Ida.

"In the hero exams." sighed someone in the general studies class.

"We got Bakugo to thank for everybody hating our guts now." Frowned a boy with yellow hair.

Bakugo was on the podium, he had a microphone in his hands now.

"I pledge... That I will be number one." He said with a straight face.

Then all of the classes (except Class 1A and Tubbo) were booing at Bakugo and Class 1A. Ranboo almost jumped because of the yells of disagreement around him. Ida was scolding Bakugo while making confusing hand gestures at him.

Midnight had an annoyed facial expression but she got rid of it straight away before she spoke.

"It is time to actually start this festival, many students on the first round will cry till they can't." She said before flicking her wrist to the air. Then a huge screen appeared behind her it was scrolling too fast for anybody to see. "Oh, what could the first round be?!

Then the words came to a halt. A few people were excited about this and a few others looked like they lost their favourite thing forever.

"Tada! It is an obstacle course I hope you all are ready for this!" Exclaimed Midnight.

The crowd was cheering again. But Midnight rose her whip to talk.

"The rules are very simple! You can do whatever you want as long as you stay on course." Explained Midnight. "Now, take your places."

Everybody was walking to the start, a few were running.

"Ranboo," Said Tubbo.

Ranboo looked around him to find Tubbo, then he found Tubbo behind him.

"Yes, Tubbo?" He replied.

"Should we try and win?" Asked Tubbo.

"I don't really care if we win or not. But why not let's try and win." Said Ranboo.

"Ok Ranboo." Chirped Tubbo. "Wait I have an idea!"

"What is it?" He asked.

Tubbo whispered to his bees. Four flew away and one stayed flying around him.

"What did you tell them to do?" Asked Ranboo.

"It is a surprise for later Ranboo." Declared Tubbo. "Trust me." 

"Alright, Tubbo." He sighed. "But when you regret it then don't go crying to Tommy."

"I won't!" Exclaimed Tubbo, "My plan will work Ranboo, just wait and see!"

Everyone was at the start now. A few students were talking to each other.

"On your marks!" Yelled President Mic. "Get set... Go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Ranboo basically has Scopophobia (fear of crowds/people staring at you) If you really think about it. (might be wrong)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ranboo and Tubbo attempt to complete the race. And other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Minecraft. - Ranboo on Twitter.
> 
> Blame Arcaea that this is late lol.

Does it work?

Oh it does! Now we can have the line thing! Enjoy the chapter I guess.

I really need to stop rushing this lol. At this point, I'm basically smashing the laptop I have that in my pair of hands XD

* * *

(3rd person (UA High School))

"On your marks! Get set... Go!"

Everyone was shoving and pushing one another, Tubbo's bee wasn't flying around him but it was holding onto his shoulder. A few students were complaining about the shoving and pushing. Ranboo's tail was almost stepped on by some students and a student who was little and had grapes for hair almost got trampled by some other students. Seemed like everybody wanted to win this.

"Sorry, everyone." Mumbled a student.

The air started to get a little colder, there was a small breeze before everybody's feet were trapped in a small layer of ice, it was trapping everyone's feet, they were all unable to move out of the ice trap that the mysterious UA student placed down.

"And in 1st place, we have Shoto Todoroki!" Yelled President Mic as everyone cheered.

The two boys were in awe. They never knew students would have OP powers like this, Tubbo was hoping that he could see the other students powers and how amazing they are, Ranboo was attempting to yank his feet out the ice but it wouldn't work, he didn't want to touch the ice because it would melt in his hands.

"Tubbo, help." Whispered Ranboo. "I can't touch it, the ice will turn to water and hurt me."

"Alright Ranboo I'll get you out of it." Replied Tubbo.

Then, Bakugo was making explosions come out of his hands he was flying over the students that were trapped in the ice. Somebody with black hair had a pole coming out their hands and another person was shooting lasers out the belt that they had on them.

"Nice try Todoroki, but you can't fool me that easily!" Yelled the girl with the pole sarcastically.

"I won't let you win this Icy-Hot bastard!" Shouted Bakugo.

A few people got out the ice as quickly as possible the majority were from Class 1A. Then Tubbo got out the ice quickly and then got Ranboo out of the trap, they continued to run and they attempted to keep up with everybody else.

"Thank you." Said Ranboo.

"No problem!" Replied Tubbo.

The two managed to get out the ice trap before a large number of people did, the students who have gotten out the ice were falling over and struggling to move. Then they realised that the entire floor was covered in a layer of thick ice that Todoroki put down on the floor. Tubbo knew what to do with this advantage in front of him.

"Wait, Ranboo this is like packed ice, we know how to walk on packed ice!" Whispered Tubbo.

"Tubbo, you absolute genius!" Replied Ranboo.

the ice was exactly just like the packed ice back at home Cold, Slippery, and Wet too. But the ice did not go on forever but it did make Tubbo and Ranboo quicker, the few that were ahead for some good reason all stopped at a certain point. Only to be greeted by some big robots blocking the way to the next obstacle there were even some smaller robots in front of them, they all looked dangerous and very expensive.

"It looks like our students have reached the first obstacle, we have the point 0 robots from the Hero exams." Exclaimed President Mic.

"It is the point 0 robots from the exams!" Shouted somebody with spiky red hair.

"No way! The people in the hero classes had to fight those robots?" Said somebody in the support course.

"These robots were used in the Exams to be avoided." Said, Mr Aizawa. "We also got the 1 2 and 3 point robots there."

"Correct!" Replied President Mic. "I wonder what the students are going to do here!"

"Use their quirks?" Replied Aziawa.

"Yes but what will they do with their quirks?" Asked President Mic.

The students were all wondering what to do in this situation. A few were attempting to go around the obstacle. But, Todoroki had other things planned. Todoroki was standing in front of the huge humanoids it looked like Todoroki was waiting for them to make their first moves. When the large robots came close to Todoroki, he used his ice quirk to freeze those big androids that were attempting to stop him from moving on. The big robots all froze and Todoroki ran under them, ignoring the 1, 2, and 3 point robots.

"Hey we can go under them!" Said somebody

The robots were unstable, it looked like it was going to collapse. In a few seconds.

"No wait, it is falling!" Yelled someone.

The point 0 robots that held Todoroki back fell onto the floor. Some parts of the robots were scattered around the first-year students, then there was a sound coming from under the ruins of the humanoids. A few students noticed that there was a sound coming from under the remains of the big robots that once blocked the way.

A few students were gathered around the rubbles.

"Is somebody going to die in this festival?" Cried a student.

The sound got louder until somebody came out of it. It looked like they were not damaged by the hunk of metal falling on them

"I am alive!" Shouted Kirishima. "If it was somebody else, they would have died. Luckily I have a harden quirk."

"Where is Tetsutetsu?" Asked Kendo.

"Those Class 1A!?! Yelled Tetsutetsu "If it was not for my metal quirk I would've ended up in a hospital bed."

"Hey our quirks are basically the same?!" Said Kirishima as he ran.

"What? Come back here!" Shouted Tetsutetsu.

The two then ran to the other obstacle after the robots. They did not have to worry about getting hurt by the robots.

"We need to find a way through this!" Said Tubbo. "Hey, you are half enderman right?"

"Tubbo, I can't teleport!" Whispered Ranboo.

"Come on. Try your best" Muttered Tubbo.

"Tubbo I teleport randomly. I don't know how to teleport it is random." Replied Ranboo.

"Hey look, a girl has a cannon that is shooting out something. It looks like she is destroying those big robots." Said Tubbo.

Ranboo looked at where Tubbo was pointing. urns out he was pointing at the girl who had the pole come out her hand.

"Hey, the path is clear!" Addressed a student.

Everybody ran to the other side of the first obstacle. There was still some robots but they were smaller and less harmful. A few students ahead stopped yet again, and this time instead of robots. It was like a canyon but it was in the ground it had ropes connecting it.

"It looks like everybody is on the second obstacle!" Asserted President Mic. "When you fall you are out!"

"But to get to the other side you need to go onto the ropes!" Added Midnight.

"We know how to balance." Whispered Tubbo. "Right?"

Ranboo walked to the ropes and attempted to balance on it, he almost fell but grabbed onto the ropes quickly and just started to use his hands to get across, it was like he was on some monkey bars. Some students were scared to go on the ropes, others like Asui had no trouble going onto the other side, maybe it was because of their quirks. But Tubbo's bee was buzzing happily and it looked like it wanted to follow Ranboo to the other side.

"Alright unnamed bee!" Said Tubbo. "I can do this!"

Tubbo was walking to the ropes, he was scared to fall, but he then turned sideways. Tubbo looked at everyone, somebody was using their own bare hands to reach the other side, a girl was using something that she was wearing that helped her to reach the other side she could be in the support course because of what she was wearing. He was walking like a careful crab but he wasn't crouching like one.

"Unnamed bee. Are you sure?" Asked Tubbo

The bee was ahead of Tubbo. It was basically helping Tubbo with this. But, soon both Tubbo and Ranboo reached the other side and nobody fell into the dark pit (thankfully) the two were then on the next weird obstacle. It was... Landmines?

"Well the majority completed the second one quickly!" Shouted, President Mic. "This next one will surely catch you by surprise! We have landmines as our last obstacle!"

"These landmines are for game purposes, that means they aren't real landmines." Added Aziawa.

"They are flashy enough to make a person pee themselves!" Said President Mic.

"That depends on the person." Replied Aziawa.

* * *

"This place has lots of surprises." Said Quackity, "I wonder what other surprises it has."

"Smart people?" Asked Technoblade.

Philza couldn't help but laugh at Technoblade's insult, Quackity was mad and Tommy was too busy trying to solve a Rubix cube he found behind the bookshelves, he was quiet and didn't seem to react.

"Hey we aren't the ones asking people if they like the government or not!" Responded Quackity.

"At least I don't put drugs in a 16-year-old house." Replied Technoblade.

"Stop fighting you are too loud. I'm trying to solve this." Fumed Tommy.

"Alright Tommy, you don't have to start an entire war because Technoblade and Quackity were insulting each other." Said Philza.

"I actually forgot Tommy was here when he found that toy behind the bookshelves." Added Technoblade.

"What?!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"Weren't you going to help with translating this with me?" Asked Quackity.

"I will do it later just let me try and finish this." Mumbled Tommy.

"Guess I will translate the Enchanting Table by myself." Mumbled Quackity.

"He is very focused on that toy he won't even listen to me!" Joked Philza.

"At least he shut that big mouth of his." Replied Technoblade.

"I am not deaf, I can hear you." Said Tommy.

"Just try and complete that in silence Tommy." Blurted Technoblade.

"Hey I got two words!" Said Quackity. "the first two words are I am."

"I am what?" Asked Tommy.

"I don't know." Replied Quackity.

* * *

A few students were on the landmines now, Todoroki was ahead of everybody, he was slow but careful. He was watching his every step making sure that he wouldn't touch the land mines, some students weren't so careful and were blasted up into the air by the toy landmines.

Ranboo and Tubbo were in the middle of the minefield, both of them didn't set one off yet. But then there were sounds coming from above their heads. Somebody was in the air using explosions to fly, it was Bakugo, the minefield didn't affect him, like the two other obstacles and the ice trap Todoroki put down.

"Todoroki!" Yelled Bakugo. "Don't declare war on the wrong person!"

Bakugo was in the lead now, he attempted to use his explosions to make Todoroki fall but he dodged his attack. Then Todoroki stopped for a second to regain his balance he almost fell because of Bakugo's attack.

"Bakugo steals Todoroki's lead!" Exclaimed President Mic.

A few students were now speeding up. Some were ignoring the landmines and were setting them off like they didn't care about the landmines. Land mines were going off left and right. There then was a huge explosion far behind, it was coming from the start of the landmine field and its force was very great and big that some students looked like they were going to fall, and others did fall.

"Midoriya from Class 1A takes the lead!" Yelled President Mic.

Todoroki now started to use his ice and made a path for himself. He didn't care if he was making a path for the students. It seemed like he just wanted to make sure that he would win this race. Bakugo was still using his explosions to fly across the minefield and now the boy who took the lead was falling.

"Tubbo, we can use the ice path." Said Ranboo.

"You're right Ran-" Replied Tubbo.

There was another big explosion but it was the same person. The student just finished the last obstacle and all they had to do was run to the finish line to gain first place. Bakugo and Todoroki were both attempting to regain first place.

"We haven't got much time." Said Tubbo. "We need to be quicker Ranboo."

"I know, let's use the ice path that the Ice boy made to speed up Tubbo." Asked Ranboo.

"Ok!" Excliamed Tubbo.

When Tubbo and Ranboo both reached the ice path they used it to reach the end of the obstacle quicker, other students used it too but some just ignored it. The two sprinted to the finish line as quick as possible, some students were quicker then Ranboo and Tubbo.

"I'm not as quick as you Ranboo. Run faster!" Said Tubbo.

The two boys did manage to enter the first year arena before more did. Ranboo was at the finish line before Tubbo, but Tubbo reaches the finish line after three other students did. More students were entering the 1A Arena they all were tired but were happy that they completed the race. The girl who made the cannon was attached by the boy with grape hair, Todoroki was looking at the crowd. It looked like he was trying to find somebody.

"What place did we get Ranboo?" Asked Tubbo. "My hunger is very low. Do you want a little Honey?"

"I don't have carrots and my hunger is low too. I'll take a little." Replied Ranboo.

"Here," Said Tubbo as he gave Ranboo a bottle of Honey.

"Thanks." Chirped Ranboo.

Then Tubbo looked around him and saw people cheering and clapping for everybody, Tubbo then pet his unnamed bee, then he realised that the bee didn't have a proper name, he started to think of a name for it but he couldn't think of a good one.

"Ranboo." Said Tubbo.

"Yes?" Asked Ranboo.

"Do you have a name for the bee?" Asked Tubbo. "I don't want to keep it as the unnamed bee that follows me."

"Ranbee!" Excliamed Ranboo.

"That's a great name, it even likes you!" Chirped Tubbo.

"Alright! Let's see the scores for this round!" Shouted Midnight.

Then a screen popped up from behind her, it had points that went up by five starting at the bottom and the top jumped to 10 million points. The bottom was 42nd place, Ranboo was looking for his name on the screen, so was Tubbo. Ranboo found his name at 5th place with 190 points above his name, Tubbo found his name at 8th place with 170 points above his name.

"The 42 students will be moving onto the next round!" Said Midnight. "Let's see the next battle!"

"A giant screen then appeared behind her. It was still scrolling very fast that nobody could see the actual words. Then it stopped on the words, Cavalry Battle.

"The rules are simple!" She Shouted. "You will make a team it must have at least more than two people and less than four people!"

"And you will be wearing headbands!" Said President Mic.

"You all have 15 minutes to make your teams!" Said Midnight "Go!"

* * *

(Dream POV (Streets of Saitama (Yes I took lots of time trying to find a good city!)))

I had to take off my bright lime hoodie and my mask. I hid them in my inventory and my plain white shirt was showing and so was my dark golden coloured hair was showing more instead of the vibrant hoodie I always wear, I didn't want people getting suspicious when I was walking around the city. I was attempting to find a sign that would tell me where I am.

Then, I saw a screen, it had moving pictures. But it was some names and scores being switched back and forth it had something to do with festivals. Two names caught my eyes though... Tubbo and Ranboo. Were they who I think they are or is it just a coincident?

I then saw a person walking to the screens I was looking at the girl had some messy dark blond buns yellow eyes, a short dark blue skirt, some brown shoes with black socks, and an unusual seifuku too.

"Excuse me." I said. "What are these for?"

"This? It's the first year UA obstacle race results. If I'm not mistaken." She replied.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked.

"I think they are the new transfer students." She responded. "They could be from America or Britain."

"Wait. Which city am I in again I forgot." I added.

"Did you not see the signs Welcome to Saitama?" She said.

"No, not really." I replied. "Thanks for telling me though, I thought I was somewhere else."

"There are the Welcome signs everywhere except inside the forest." She said. "Did you come through the forest?"

"I am late for something. Thanks for helping me." I responded as I walked away.

I was walking away from the screens and the girl was a little confused, I think she knows something is wrong. She was following me after she almost lost sight of me. I was aware of what she was doing then I was walking into a long alleyway I was attempting to lose her, I am pretty sure that no normal girl wanted to go in the alleyway alone.

She was still following me though. As I was walking I opened my inventory to get the Axe Of Peace out. She started to walk a little quicker. I was walking faster than her. It was a little awkward but it seemed like she wanted to know more about me.

"Stop." She said.

I turned around with the axe in my hand "Why?" I asked.

"You came here through the forest. Didn't you?" She replied.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Are you a villain?"

"No."

"I think you are." She responded. "I think you were the one who hurt two thugs."

There was a small silent she had a knife in her hand.

"Well." She said. "I'm going to a villain hideout. Do you want to come?"

"Why?" I responded.

"They were the people who attacked 1A. You seem interested in UA."

"Yes. The transfer students."

"Well I should introduce myself." She beamed. "I'm Himiko Toga."

"Dream." I replied.

"That is an interesting name. Maybe you could tell me why you are interested in the new students."

"Not now." I replied as I put my axe away.

"Alright then, keep your secrets to yourself!" She mumbled.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Yep!" Beamed Toga as she walked down the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give some SMP members some better powers so that when they are in fights it is fairer and better. I really hope people understand! Have a nice day ^_^
> 
> Dream: Manipulation (still has luck 1).  
> Sapnap: Can control other peoples pets to do what he wants them to do (Not Wild Animals!).  
> George: Can reappear and disappear whenever he wants, can be activated by emotions too (Not teleport).  
> Technoblade: Amazing at PVP (could even kill people using bread lol).  
> Wilbur: He can resolve problems by talking to the person who is attempting to kill him or someone.  
> Badboyhalo and Skeppy: When both are near each other their stamina and health are doubled.  
> Philza: Does more damage to people who hurt Wilbur or him.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ranboo take part in the Cavalry Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this all on my school laptop. They can see what I am writing...
> 
> BTW! Before you read I want to say that. I do not know what I am doing here. I just put Cavalry battle in one chapter.

(Ranboo's POV (UA 1st Year Arena))

"All the points go up in fives starting from the 42nd place." Said, President Mic.

"Yes but, Izuku Mydoriya is 1st. So that means he is worth 10 million points." Said Midnight.

Everybody was staring at the 1st place boy. It seemed like they looked like they were going to beat him this round, thank god I'm not first. I would feel like I had a million people trying to hunt me down and attempt to put me in prison.

"Go!" She shouted happily as a screen popped up behind her. It had a timer of 15 minutes.

I started to look around. Tubbo looked like he was thinking about what to do. Seemed like he also wanted to try his best and win this thing. Ranbee was flying around me he sounded like he was happily flying around me, I was glad that he liked me.

"Hey, Ranboo!" Said Tubbo. "Should we team up?"

"Yeah sure. We need two more people though. I don't think you can carry me alone." I replied.

"Yeah, I am not that strong. And you are much taller than me." Joked Tubbo. "Should I get somebody in my class? And you get somebody in yours?"

"Sure, but I think my classmates are already teamed up with who they want to be," I commented.

"Let's just find somebody available! Then we come here." Chirped Tubbo. "Ranbee follow me!"

I opened my memory book and started to write what happened during the race and everybody's powers. Or in this case, quirks then walked around the arena attempting to find a person who wasn't in a team already. When I asked people outside of they all seemed to reject my offer to be in a team with me, maybe because of how tall I was. It took me a few minutes to find somebody. I walked towards them and they didn't walk away from me.

"Hey, do you want to be on my team?" I asked.

He turned around and looked up at me. He had messy indigo coloured hair, dark purple coloured eyes too and looked like he hasn't slept very well in a while. He didn't walk away instead he just stood there for a few seconds. I looked

"I don't have anybody else.. have you got a team?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I got another person."

"Ok." He mumbled.

"My name is Ranboo," I said.

"Shinso." He replied.

I looked around the arena and attempted to find Tubbo. I found him waiting for me with another student, the person had slick blond hair and periwinkle eyes he didn't look like he was happy with Tubbo. The person with Tubbo didn't really walk away though.

"He is right there," I replied.

"With an angry Class 1B student." He added.

"I think we shouldn't make him any angrier," I replied

Both of us then walked to Tubbo. I walked past a few teams and saw a few of the other classes looking at me. Not rudely though.

"I don't want to carry a 1A student." Said the blondie.

"Please Monoma. Just for this round?" Begged Tubbo.

"No." He replied.

"Let me talk to him." Said Shinso. "Angry blond boy."

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"You are going to stay on this team." Replied Shinso.

Right after Shinso said that Monoma had a blank face he wasn't mad anymore he just stood there didn't move but he was still breathing like a normal person.

"What did you do to him!?" Exclaimed Tubbo.

"It's my quirk. Don't worry he isn't dead." Said Shinso. "I don't want to lose this round."

"Your quirk is turning people into zombies?" Asked Tubbo.

"No. Brainwashing." He said.

"Ranboo he can control us!" Cried Tubbo! "He might be controlling us right now!"

"No. I'm not right now." Mumbled Shinso.

"Please don't control us, purple-haired guy!" Pleaded Tubbo.

"My name is Shinso, not the purple-haired guy. And I won't unless I want to." Replied Shinso.

"Tubbo just leave him alone and don't make him angry," I said.

"Alright, Ranboo." Mumbled Tubbo.

"What are your quirks." Asked Shinso.

"I'll keep it a secret for now." I responded, "It isn't very important."

"I have bee powers." Replied Tubbo. "The person who you just hypnotised has a copy quirk."

"Well, you two already know my powers." Mumbled Shinso. "I'll put him back in his normal state when the round starts."

"Who is going to be riding?" Asked Tubbo.

"Your black and white friend." He said, "Me, you and blondie are going to be carrying him."

"I'll be in front." Declared Tubbo.

"So I guess that we are ok with this?" I asked.

"Well. Monoma didn't want to be in this team." Added Tubbo.

"There is no time left. Look." Said Shinso.

We looked at the floating screen and noticed that there was only a minute left until the timer ran out. And some teams looked like they were all ready and happy with the group they got. I felt a little sorry for the angry blond.

"Well. You are right." Said Tubbo.

"Yes." Replied Shinso. "Also, why aren't you blinking?"

"I don't have eyelids," I responded.

"Let's not get off-topic here." Replied Tubbo. "We need to get ready!"

"Yeah, you are right." Said Shinso.

* * *

(3rd Person (UA 1st year Arena audience))

"Sapnap did you see that?" Asked Karl. "Somebody has ice powers! And another has explosions too!"

"Yes, we all saw Karl." Said Sapnap. "We saw it on a big screen in front of everyone."

"This place is amazing." Added Karl. "I wonder what else there is!"

"Heros and Villains?" Asked Jack.

"Why are there villains anyways?" Replied George.

"Because people like to steal." Said Sapnap.

"And kill. And destroy things." Added Karl.

"Why is Quackity even trying to translate the small paper. We have somebody who speaks it right?" Asked George.

"Yes. But they care about the stupid blood vines eggs." Replied Sapnap.

"I heard that!" Exclaimed BadBoyHalo. "Don't call it stupid Sapnap."

"Stop fighting you all act like little kids who want the last slice of cake." Replied Sam. "Grow up already."

"Why are you mad?" Asked Sapnap.

"I'm not, I am annoyed." Said Sam. "You all act like children sometimes and start an actual war over little things."

"Sorry." Replied BadBoyHalo.

"Just don't start a war here." Asked Sam. "The minors don't need that right now."

"Alright, Sam." Said Sapnap. "We won't."

"Thank you." Replied Sam.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't start fights here." Added Sapnap. "We will get into trouble."

"No really." Replied BadBoyHalo.

"Just be your tall 9'6 self and shut up." Said Sapnap.

"No." Mumbled BadBoyHalo.

"Yes." Said Sapnap.

"I'm going to where Technoblade and Phil are." Replied Sam. "If anything happens you take care of it yourself."

Awesamdude walked out of the arena and went to go to the High School that was near the arena.

"Great, look what you did!" Said Sapnap.

"No lo-" Replied BadboyHalo.

"Stop it. you both are acting like babies." Exclaimed Karl. "That's annoying!"

"Sorry." Replied the two.

"Please don't do that again." Replied Karl. "We don't need that right now."

* * *

(3rd person (UA 1st Year Arena)

Everybody was in their positions, there were only ten seconds left until the timer hit zero. Ranboo's team had 500 points in total. Everybody was ready to start the cavalry battle now. Ranbee was on Tubbo's shoulder

"Huh? Where am I?" Asked Monoma. "Why am I holding a 1A student?"

"Blame Shinso." Said Tubbo. "Not, Ranboo."

"I'm new." Replied Ranboo. "Why does everybody hate me?"

"You're in 1A. I think that's why people hate you." Said Shinso.

"Just forget about it. Let's try and win." Asked Ranboo. "And please don't talk trash about my class."

"Go!" Shouted Midnight.

Everybody was running towards the 10 million point headband. Ranboo's team was also running towards it too. But Ranboo had other plans.

"Ignore the 10 million. Go for the other teams." Demanded Ranboo.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tubbo.

"Yes, I am." Replied Ranboo "Go left. Go for another team, it's better getting smaller less risky prises than getting the big dangerous prize."

They then took a hard left and completely ignored the 10 million and started to look around for teams with high points. Nobody was coming for them yet. Then the team with 10 million points started to fly with a jet pack on them. Then people decided to go for other teams.

"It looks like it already became a free-for-all! I wonder which 4 teams will win!"

"Should we take a headband?" Asked Ranboo.

"Well, four teams will be going to the finals." Replied Shinso. "And we are 5th or something."

"There is a leaderboard there anyways let's take their headband! The one with 390 points." Said Ranboo.

"The group with the invisible person?" Responded Tubbo.

"Yep. With their points, we will have 790 points." Said Ranboo.

"The team is also all 1A students." Added Monoma.

"Stop talking about my class or I'm going to throw this headband to a 1A team." Replied Ranboo.

"Alright." Said Monoma. "But if we Los-"

"We won't" Interrupted Tubbo."We will win!"

"Are you always optimistic Tubbo?" Asked Monoma.

"No, not all the time." Replied Tubbo.

They sneaked up on the invisible person team from behind they were attempting to be silent. They didn't notice Ranboo. Until he stole the headband on the invisible person head. A girl with ear jack ears noticed first.

"Go I got it!" Demanded Ranboo.

"Hagakure! They took your headband!" One of them said.

"Hey! Give that back!" The invisible person yelled.

"Sorry I can't" Replied Ranboo as he put it on "I hope you forgive us."

"They are coming for us!" Exclaimed Monoma.

"I know. Lose them, please. I don't want to lose all my points." Replied Ranboo.

"Alright Ran-" Said Tubbo as a grape-like object was thrown at him. Luckily he dodged it.

"Agh! What was that?" Exclaimed Ranboo.

They looked at where it was thrown at them and saw somebody who was covering their back with hands that looked like tentacles. But inside that, there was a small person with a headband of 420 points on them. And Asui was in there too.

"Hello, Ranboo." Said Asui.

"Can I have your headband?" Asked the small person.

"No, you can't take it." Replied Monoma.

"I guess we have to use brute force." Said Asui.

Then a long tongue extended out the small hole along with lots of grapes. Hagakure's team was still coming towards Ranboo's team. Ranboo was trying to dodge but noticed he was being surrounded by them.

"Go! They might take our headbands!" Said Ranboo.

The team ran away from the area and Hagakure's team was stuck because of the grapes. Then the team with 10 million points was no longer flying everybody was going towards that team now. Ranboo thought that he was safe but then. Another team came for them. It was Bakugo's team.

"Ranboo! An angry blond is coming for us!" Exclaimed Tubbo.

"Monochrome boy!" Yelled Bakugo. "I'm coming for you!"

"What did you do to make him mad?!" Asked Tubbo.

"That isn't important! Go before he explodes us." Demanded Ranboo.

"Alright!" Said Monoma. "But why is he mad at you didn't you just join today?"

"I did make him mad, I forgot how." Replied Ranboo.

"Do you realise that you are on a hit list now?" Asked Monoma.

"Yes, but I can deal with it." Said Ranboo. "I got million other things to worry about than Bakugo."

Then they started to try and run from Bakugo's team. But they were faster then Ranboo's team. Ranboo didn't have somebody with a quirk that could slow down Bakugo or even go faster than Bakugo. All he could do was protect the headbands that he has on him.

"He is so quick. We are going to lose those headbands." Said Shinso.

"Yeah, I know. We need to think about this quickly." Said Ranboo.

"Just trick him?" Asked Tubbo.

"Are you crazy? Try and trick him?!" Replied Monoma.

"Yeah." Said Tubbo.

Monoma looked a little annoyed at Tubbo's answer. Bakugo's team was quickly coming towards Ranboo's team, maybe it was because they were using their quirks, Ranboo looked behind and saw something on the ground that was making them faster it was a liquid too it was coming out of a girl with pink skin feet's. Ranboo was thinking about Tubbo's idea. Maybe it is a good idea to trick Bakugo. And maybe use Monoma or Shinso's quirk at least once in this round.

"Wait, that might be a good idea." Said Ranboo.

"How exactly is that a good idea?" Asked Monoma.

"We run past them. You copy one of their quirks so we can use it against them." Responded Ranboo.

"Yeah!" Said Tubbo. "That's what I meant."

"It isn't a bad idea." Mumbled Monoma.

"Alright! Go for them!" Demanded Ranboo.

Ranboo's team turned around and charged for Bakugo's team. Bakugo's teammates were confused but they couldn't stop running because of the thing on the ground. Monoma touched the girl's arm who was making the liquid and started to try and activate it. He figured out what the mysterious liquid was.

"Acid. This is an acid quirk." Exclaimed Monoma.

"Acid?!" Questioned Tubbo. "What an amazing quirk! Class 1A does have some great quirks. You are lucky Ranboo!"

"Tubbo focus we don't want to lose!" Said Ranboo. "We aren't even halfway through this round."

Monoma used the Acid quirk he had and started to throw it on the floor. Whenever the other teams were close to Ranboo. The acid was a little stronger than an apple juice's acid. And it looked like teams were avoiding the random patches of acid on the floor. Bakugo lost sight of Ranboo in the teams in the arena.

"Alright. We should focus on defending ourselves. From other teams." Said Ranboo.

"By using the Acid quirk that Monoma got?" Asked Tubbo.

"This lasts for a limited time. It will go away soon." Replied Monoma.

"So we have to steal random teams quirks every few minutes?" Asked Shinso.

"Technically, yes." Said Monoma.

"Well as long as The mad explosion boy doesn't come to kill us we will be fine right?" Added Shinso.

"Yeah but I'm sure that invisible person Hagakure still wants her points back." Replied Tubbo.

The teams were walking around the arena trying to find another quirk to copy before somebody would steal the headbands off Ranboo. Nobody was coming towards them and they all were trying to get the 10 million points _obviously _Ranboo looked at the leaderboard and saw that Bakugo was at 3rd, Todoroki was at 2nd and the person with 10 million points he then knew his name was Midoriya. He realised he was in 4th.__

"We should focus on defence and attack." Said Ranboo. "We need to stay in 4th."

"We don't want any surprise explosions." Replied Shinso.

"Yep." Said Tubbo.

"Well we are nearly halfway through this round." Added Ranboo.

"We should keep on walking. So that nobody would take our headband." Replied Monoma. "I don't want to lose."

"I know." Said Ranboo.

* * *

(3rd person (UA Meeting Room)

"Why is this taking so long to solve?!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"I don't know." Responded Quackity. "I'm just trying to figure out the rest of the words."

"Why don't you want Antfrost to help you?" Asked Technoblade.

"Because he will just talk about that stupid fucking egg that's been causing all of us problems." Replied Quackity.

"Alright." Said Technoblade. "Don't get mad."

Sam then walked into the room, he looked around it and saw Tommy trying to solve the Rubix Cube he found. Philza was just looking at the cavalry battle on the TV. Technoblade was reading a (different) book and Quackity was looking at a small piece of paper while writing on a big A3 one.

"Any fights going on here?" Asked Sam. "Bad and Sapnap were acting like babies."

"No Sam, No fights here." Responded Technoblade.

"Thank god." Mumbled Sam.

"Sam can you help me solve this please." Whined Tommy.

"That cube you have in your hands?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, I can't solve this stupid thing." Replied Tommy.

"Sure. It's better than doing nothing." Said Sam.

"Hey look Ranboo is in 4th place!" Exclaimed Phil. "He might move onto the next round."

"That's nice. Hope he wins." Responded Quackity.

"Yep." Said Technoblade.

* * *

(3rd Person (UA Arena)

Ranboo's team was ignored by many people. Bakugo and Hagakure's Team couldn't find them. That was good, they didn't need another surprise attack or anything. The quirk Monoma copied was now gone but now they were halfway through the round. They were walking around the Arena and didn't know what to do. They were still 4th place though. Then there was a huge ice wall out of nowhere. It also trapped a few teams too.

"Whoa! What was that!" Exclaimed Tubbo.

"It's... Todoroki from Class 1A." Said Shinso. "He is the only one with an ice and fire quirk, I think."

"Wait! Fire?!" Stammered Ranboo. "That means that he can make some water too."

"You have a problem with water?" Asked Monoma.

"No." Stuttered Ranboo.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" Responded Monoma.

"I'm not. Just stay away from the giant ice wall." Said Ranboo. "We might get trapped or something."

"Alright." Mumbled Monoma.

"We need to be careful though. There are lesser teams now which means Bakugo might pop up behind us." Added Shinso.

"Yeah we know about him." Replied Tubbo. "But I think he is more focused on the ice wall."

Ranboo looked around and he didn't see Bakugo anywhere thankfully. But now there was less than half the time, It seemed like him and his team was going to win and move onto the next round. There was nobody behind him too. All he had to do now was wait for the time to be over. Monoma was bored, Shinso still looked tired, and Tubbo was still the energetic happy person he is.

"Should we steal another headband?" Asked Tubbo.

"No, I think we are alright with the number of points we have." Said Ranboo.

"Yeah. You're right." Replied Tubbo.

Then after a few minutes of President Mic talking about what was going on inside the ice wall there was only 30 seconds left. A few teams got out of the ice traps but their headbands were already taken by a few others but Ranboo was still in 4th place. A 30-second countdown started after Bakugo was seen going over the ice wall using his explosion quirk in the last few seconds.

"Was that Bakugo?" Asked Tubbo.

"I think so." Said Shinso. "But there's only like 15 seconds left. So why is he going there?"

"To get the 10 million I think." Replied Tubbo.

"Yeah obviously he would." Muttered Monoma.

"5-" Shouted Midnight.

"Well time is almost over." Added Ranboo.

"4-"

"I told you we would win Monoma." Said Tubbo.

"3 2-"

"Ok Tubbo." Replied Monoma.

"1, 0!"

"Well now this round is over!" Said Ranboo. "I can take the headbands off and finally stand up."

"Yeah." Replied Tubbo. "And Ranbee is alright."

"You named the bee after him?" Asked Monoma.

"Yeah." Said Tubbo.

"In 1st place we have Shoto Todoroki's team!" Said, President Mic.

"I guess somebody did take the 10 million." Mumbled, Ranboo.

"In 2nd place, we have Katsuki Bakugo's Team! And in 3rd we have Izuku Mydoriya"

"We are 4th Ranboo!" Said Tubbo.

"In 4th we have Ranboo Clarencio's Team"

"Wait why is my last name that stupid llama?" Whispered Ranboo.

"I don't know. My last name is Underscore apparently." Replied Tubbo.

"I'm going to Techno." Said Ranboo.

Ranboo walked to the arena exit. President Mic told everybody that it was lunchtime for the students. Tubbo followed Ranboo out of the arena too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long 5-day wait. Some fanfics post every 1 month so basically,
> 
> ✨I a m s p e e d.✨
> 
> OK LET ME SAY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU GO.
> 
> When I was almost done with this chapter I closed the tab and my heartbeat went up. Then I went on History and the chapter was still there including the unsaved work. 
> 
> tl;rd: Don't get rid of your search history unless you need to...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunchtime. And stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW if anybody is wondering why I made this, I made this because my smaller sister knows I like BNHA and Dream SMP and a Gacha video that had the title, "If Tubbo, Tommy, and Technoblade went into the BNHA world" was in her recommendations, she showed it to me and it was... Eh. It wasn't realistic. It wasn't what would actually happen. So I decided to make a better version.
> 
> (She isn't those types of Gacha kids. She isn't a 10-year-old furry who thinks they are cool and quirky or perverted. She is actually the opposite.)
> 
> also X Æ

(3rd Person (UA High school))

"Hey, Ranboo why don't we go get something to eat?" Asked Tubbo.

"Soon Tubbo I wanna go to Techno and Phil." Said Ranboo.

"Ok. I'll see you at the place where they get stuff." Replied Tubbo as he walked in the opposite direction. "Luckily I know half the direction of this place already."

"Bye Tubbo Underscore." Joked Ranboo.

"Oh be quiet Ranboo Clarencio!" Replied Tubbo.

"Don't call me that I don't even want that as my last name." Said Ranboo.

"Well, Clarencio as your last name is better then Ranboob as your first name." Added Tubbo.

Ranboo opened his mouth to talk but then closed it, Tubbo walked down the hallway while laughing to himself quietly. He was going to the cafeteria while Ranboo was standing there thinking about it. He then continued to walk to the meeting room. Ranboo took a few turns around the hallways. He then reached the meeting room, he opened the door gently then said.

"Explain!" Snapped Ranboo. "Why is my last name that stupid llama, who did that?"

"Hey don't come barging in here insulting my dead llama Clarencio!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"I don't care I just want to know who did it." Asked Ranboo.

"I know it wasn't me." Said Technoblade.

"Maybe ask Sapnap. Or Quackity." Responded Sam.

"It was an accident." Replied Quackity. "I didn't mean to make you mad Ranboo. Sapnap made me do it."

"When we are back home you're in trouble." Said Ranboo. "Even Sapnap."

"Sorry." Muttered Quackity.

"Well, now you're moving onto the next round!" Added Philza. "Good job. That looked hard."

"Thanks, Phil." Replied Ranboo. "Anyways. I need to go."

"Bye Ranboo." Chirped Phil.

"Bye." Responded Ranboo.

Ranboo closed the meeting room door and then walked down the hallway He took a few turns again got lost for a few minutes then reached The huge cafeteria. He looked around the cafeteria to try and find Tubbo, Ranboo couldn't find him anywhere. Tubbo was nowhere to be seen, he was in the huge crowds blending in with the other students in the cafeteria. When Ranboo finished looking around he walked into the cafeteria.

"Hi there." Said somebody.

Ranboo looked behind him and he didn't see anybody behind him he was confused.

"Down here."

"He looked down and saw floating clothes he was still confused. Then he realised that it was the invisible person that he took the headband from.

"I am very sorry for making you lose." Said Ranboo.

"I'm not that mad at losing!" Exclaimed Hagakure. "I wanted to congratulate you, Clarencio."

"Just say my first name." Replied Ranboo.

"Ok then. I hope you do well in the finals." Replied Hagakure. "Good job on winning the cavalry battle."

"Thank you, uh what is your name?" Asked Ranboo.

"I'm Hagakure. I'm going to get something to eat." Responded Hagakure. "Goodbye."

"Bye. See you soon." Responded Ranboo.

Hagakure walked into the cafeteria, after a few seconds she already blended in with the scattered crowds around the open spaces. Ranboo got his memory book and started to write in it. After a few seconds, he put it away and walked into the loud cafeteria. He wasn't really hungry and he had a few dozen carrots on him. He walked around the cafeteria to try and find an empty table or at least try and find Tubbo, Shinso or even the people he knows that introduced themselves in the 1A Waiting Room, not Bakugo.

"Hey." Said, somebody behind him. "I didn't have the chance to introduce myself to you."

Ranboo looked behind him and looked down because the person talking to Ranboo was smaller than him. The person had messy yellow hair and a thin black streak that was the shape of a thunderbolt and was holding a tray with food on it.

"Hello, I'm Kaminari." He said. "You must be Ranboo Clarencio."

"Just call me by my first name please." Replied Ranboo.

"Ok also, I never realised you were this tall." Said Kaminari.

"8 feet 5 inches." Replied Ranboo.

"I'm 5 feet 6 inches, all the girls want tall boys." Added Kaminari. "You're lucky."

"Not really. I don't want girls walking up to me and asking if I'm single or if I want something." Said Ranboo.

Kaminari laughed at Ranboo's joke a little.

"That's a good one." Replied Kaminari.

"Thanks." Replied, Ranboo

"Do you want to sit with me and my friend?" Asked Kaminari

"Well I was trying to find somebody but I think he is done with his lunch already. Ok." Said Ranboo.

Kaminari and Ranboo were walking around the cafeteria. The two boys stopped at a table with a small person who had grapes for hair. It was the same guy who attempted to take Ranboo's headband. He was unaware of Kaminari and Ranboo walking towards him.

"Mineta." Said Kaminari. "I'm here."

The grape haired student turned around and saw Ranboo behind Kaminari. The small student waved at Ranboo and Ranboo waved back and sat at the table, so did Kaminari. Mineta was fist-bumping Kaminari's hand. Looked like they were friends.

"Hi, I'm Mineta." Said the small student. "Your name is Ranboo Clarencio right?"

"Just call him Ranboo, Mineta." Added Kaminari.

"Oh ok Kaminari, I hope you don't mind me asking but what's it like where you live?" Asked Mineta.

"Very chaotic and everybody is always fighting." Replied Ranboo. "This country is quieter."

"Not really." Said Kaminari. "There are still lots of villains here."

"Yeah but All Might can kick their butts!" Exclaimed Mineta, "Like how he did in the USJ with the villains, especially that hard one."

"What is the USJ?" Asked Ranboo.

"It is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Where 1A got attacked by villains." Responded Kaminari as he took a bite from a sandwich.

"It was scary." Whimpered, Mineta.

"Sorry for asking." Mumbled Ranboo.

"It isn't your fault Ranboo." Replied Kaminari.

"It's nobody's fault." Said, Mineta. "It was the villains."

"Alright, Mineta." Replied Ranboo.

"Anyways, Kaminari we need to hurry up." Exclaimed Mineta. "Or we won't see the girls in cheerleader outfits!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Ranboo do you want to come?" Asked Kaminari.

"No thanks." Said Ranboo.

"Alright. Bye!" Replied Mineta as he and Kaminari walked away.

Ranboo looked at the time he knew that lunch was almost over in a few minutes there were fewer people in the cafeteria too. Ranboo then started to walk to the 1st year Arena. He didn't know what Kaminari and Mineta meant by seeing girls in cheerleader outfits, but he just ignored it. When he was walking out of the cafeteria he found Tubbo talking to the 1B class representative about honey.

"Hey, Tubbo!" Said Ranboo.

"Hey, Ranboo." Replied Tubbo, "Where were you this entire time?"

"It seems like you two are already friends." Added Kendo. "Bye Tubbo, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Kendo." Responded Tubbo "She is my class representative."

"Mine's seems pretty cool. He has engine legs." Said Ranboo.

"Wow, that's amazing." Said Tubbo.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Ranboo. "Do we need to go to the Arena after lunch? Because we won."

"I think so. Where else do we go? Back home?" Joked Tubbo.

"As much as we want to, we can't." Said Ranboo.

"Yeah, I miss Snowchester." Mumbled Tubbo. "And the nukes."

" _Shush Tubbo, don't talk about having nukes in a school! _" Hissed Ranboo.__

____

____

" _Sorry, Ranboo! _" Whispered Tubbo.__

____

____

"We need to go to the Arena now." Added Ranboo.

"Oh yeah Let's go!" Chirped Tubbo.

Tubbo and Ranboo started to walk out of the cafeteria and went to the 1st year Arena for the next round. While walking they saw a few cheerleaders in the hallways. It turns out they came from America to cheer for a while.

"Ranboo." Said Tubbo. "What do you think Dream is doing?"

"Something... Not good I guess." Replied Ranboo.

"I hope not." Muttered Tubbo.

* * *

(Dream's POV (Streets of Taito)

I've been walking for a long time now with Toga, we were in another alleyway but it was wider than the other alleyways I was in. Toga seems to like talking about blood all the time. Was she used to seeing blood? Or is it because of her powers (or quirks as they call it in this dimension) she like blood? She then came to a halt and started to look around. Seemed like she was trying to find something.

"Why did we st-" I asked.

"Shhh." Hissed Toga. "Do you smell that?"

I was sniffing and I could only smell dirty sewer water, then I looked around and saw small birds above us too.

"Are you talking about the dirty water?" I whispered.

"No not really." Replied Toga.

"Then what was it?" I said.

She looked at the floor then the wall, there was something on the dirty wall. Toga turned around to look at me, she was smiling too.

"Blood" She said. "It's not just human blood its a cat's blood. Look"

I looked at the blood on the wall and then the floor. I saw cat blood footprints on the floor that were leading up to a pipe big enough for a normal cat to go through. She put her finger on the small puddle of blood on the floor. She then put the tip of her finger in her mouth, I was very confused and when she did that.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"My quirk lets me drink blood, I can transform into a person if I have their blood." Explained Toga. "What is your quirk?"

"Luck I guess." I mumbled. "Or even manipulate people but I think that's not a quirk."

"What do you mean by luck?" She asked.

"I'm always lucky. I get away with many things." I responded.

"Oh, that's what you mean by luck." Mumbled Toga.

"Yeah." I responded. "Anyways we are close to Kyoto."

"Only a few meters and we are there." Said Toga.

"Can we not stop anymore so we get there quicker?" I asked.

"Can I please hold your amazing axe then?" She begged.

I turned around and I took it out of my inventory. It was shining in the dark because it is enchanted. I gave it to her and she started to smile like she was given something she wanted for a long time. Hopefully, she doesn't try and use it against somebody or something while we are walking to the villain hideout.

"Only for a little while." I said, "Don't lose that or else."

"I won't this is amazing!" Exclaimed Toga. "This looks very dangerous too."

I sighed as we continued to walk down the dark alleyway, Toga seems to like weapons that can make somebody bleed a little or even kill the person. Maybe it is because of her Quirk she is like this or she is just a girl who loves blood and gore in general. Or probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-12
> 
> Also, 2 new powers for people because I say so.
> 
> Awesamdude: A strong shield activated by emotions or command (it's indestructible like Carapace shield I hope you get the reference lol. If not then just search it up or not).  
> Captain Puffy: When she touches a person, their brain releases endorphins (a feel-good chemical that your brain releases when it feels pain or stress or eating food).
> 
> No, I did not abandon this. My WiFi got worse too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final round I guess. 
> 
> BRUH TOMMY DIED?! And here is a update!!! My school laptop doesn’t belong to me anymore because lockdown is done and they took the laptop away from me :(( HEY ATLEAST I HAVE MY PHONE!! >:D say pog in the comments. Or atleast give me songs from Soundcloud bc I’m so bored when I don’t listen to music :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are wondering why I like long-haired Technoblade I just think it's neat. Makes him look like one of those cool anime protagonists and Winged Philza can't fly bc his wings are nonfunctional they won't work. :( 
> 
>   
> **Also edited chapter 1 a bit. And I'm getting rid of the Minecraft hearts system so basically their like humans now lol but hunger is still there but it lasts longer. ******  
> 

(3rd Person (1st Year Arena)

Lunch was over and all the students from the cavalry battle were in front of the podium. Some students were sad out about losing but others didn't seem to mind much about losing the second round. Maybe because they already showed their quirks to the heroes.

"This is a sports festival so we prepared recreational games for everybody!" Exclaimed President Mic. "We even got real cheerleaders from America!"

Some students were happy about the recreational games. Ranboo looked around the arena and there were the girls in 1A wearing the same cheerleader outfits as the American ones. They looked Embarrassed especially the one with a long black ponytail, she was mad at Kaminari and Mineta. Midnight was confused and so was President Mic but after the confusion, President Mic continued.

"When the recreational games are done the sixteen from the four teams that won, will duke it out!"

"Now, let us draw lots to determine the bracket!" Added Midnight.

"Once the bracket is determined we will have the recreational games then start the final round." Replied President Mic.

"And the sixteen can decide to participate or not in the finals or recreational games." Said Midnight.

Nobody withdrew and Midnight continued. She let the students grab a number out of the yellow box she had in her hand's but it only took 3 minutes for Midnight to return to the podium to announce the brackets.

"This is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!" Exclaimed Midnight. "Look at who you're fighting students!"

The screen behind Midnight had names on it now. It took a second or two for the names to appear on the screen.

Sero vs Todoroki

Tokoyami vs Miydoriya

Tubbo vs Nomona

Ashido vs Uraraka

Shinso vs Yaoyorosu

Bakugo vs Kirishima

Shinso vs Ranboo

Ida vs Hatsumi

"Hey look I'm fighting somebody in your class Ranboo." Whispered Tubbo.

"Yep. I see." Replied Ranboo.

"Do you know how to teleport yet?" Asked Tubbo.

"No, I don't sadly," Said Ranboo. "But it would've been useful for times like this."

"Or any other time to be honest." Added Tubbo. "When will the bees come back?"

"Told you." Mumbled Ranboo.

"N-No. They'll, They'll come back soon." Stammered Tubbo.

"I don't think so..." Replied Ranboo.

Then the two boys stopped talking to each other and started to take part in the recreational games. President Mic, Eraser Head (Mr Aziawa), and Midnight left the arena for the students to paly the recreational games. Everybody was having fun with the games. Even the audience helped some students, one person even gave a bag to a student with some weird elbows that had tape coming out of it.

* * *

(Philza's POV (UA Meeting Room))

The weather was still the same as the morning. And everybody was doing anything to keep themselves occupied in the room we were in. Technoblade was reading random books so he won't help Quackity with translating Dream's note. Sam was helping Tommy with trying to solve the thing that he found somewhere. Tommy almost broke it out of anger but Sam stopped him before it was too late. I was watching Ranboo and Tubbo do the recreational games.

"Phil!" Exclaimed Tommy. "How do I do this?"

"Isn't Sam helping you?" I asked.

"He isn't that good." Replied Tommy.

"Hey, I'm doing my best here. You're no good too." Joked Sam.

"No, I'm better than you at everything." Said Tommy.

"No. I think I am." Interrupted Technoblade.

"Shut the fuck up." Responded Tommy.

"Thank Dream that we are in another dimension because I can't kill you right now." Responded Technoblade.

"I don't think you should say that here Techno." I snickered.

Technoblade nodded his head and continued to read the random book he got in his hands. Quackity was annoyed at translating the note. He seemed like he was about to give up on it but he didn't want to. I got out of the chair I was sitting in and walked to Quackity.

"What do you want Philza?" Asked Quackity. "I'm afraid all my drugs were confiscated."

"They weren't drugs. It was sugar and seaweed." I said. "Do you want me to help you?"

"With translating this?" Responded Quackity. "Sure."

"Alright then," I Replied

Then Technoblade got up from the chair he was sitting on he put the book back and he didn't pick up another one. He walked towards the door instead.

"I'm bored, I'll be exploring the city a bit." Said Technoblade.

"Don't get lost Technoblade." Exclaimed Sam. "We don't want to try and find you."

"I won't get lost." Responded Technoblade as he left the Meeting Room.

"Hey, at least I got 2 threatening sentences from this note now." Mumbled Quackity.

"What are they?" Asked Sam

"You sure?" Replied Quackity.

"Pretty sure I want to know." Said Sam.

"I am coming for you. All of you..." Mumbled Quackity.

There was a small silence in the room. Even Tommy stopped trying to solve the Rubix Cube and started to think about the threat that Dream wrote.

"That seems a little threatening." Muttered Tommy.

* * *

(3rd Person (Streets of Musutafu))

"Where are we, Hannah? Can't you use your powers?"

"I don't know Charlie, and no that isn't how it works. Why are you asking me?!" Responded Hannah.

"We don't know where we are Charlie. You are not helping so please stop it."

"Oh look, king Eret is telling us to be quiet. It won't work 'Your Highness'. You aren't my dad." Said Charlie.

"Shut up Charlie why are you so rude all of a sudden."

"How about you be quiet Punz?!" Asked Eret. "At least I'm not being enslaved by a big red unedible egg."

"Can all of you be quiet? You are not helping one bit!"

"What are you going to do about it Purpled?" Mumbled Charlie.

"Stop being rude to each other you aren't helping!" Exclaimed Hannah.

Then the grass around her and the 4 started to grow quickly. It used to be as high as an ant and now it was up to their knees, there were random flowers around them too and Hannah was almost red and was mad at the boys complaining like little kids for so long.

"Sorry" Exclaimed the 4 repetitively as vines started to grow on their shoes.

The grass stopped growing and Hannah walked away. She looked frustrated and upset too. Charlie realised that Hannah wasn't as mad as she was before. He walked up to Hannah to try and apologise to her.

"Hannah I'm sorry." Said, Charlie as he made a small slimeball. "Take this as an apology from me."

"I won't" Huffed Hannah. "Unless you promise that you won't fight."

"I promise that I won't start fights." Replied Charlie.

Small flowers were sprouting around Hannah now, she was happy with Charlie's apology. The 3 others were getting rid of the small vines that grew on their shoes because of Hannah. Hannah put her slimeball in her inventory and thanked Charlie.

"Well, we need to keep on walking." Said Purpled. "We might be in somebody's secret place.”

"This isn't mines." Added Punz. "If it was I would have known where to go."

"We know." Replied Purpled.

The group continued to walk down the streets on the stone path. Hannah didn't want to make the plants go crazy around the group because of her

”Sorry I made you all mad.” Muttered Charlie.

”I demand that you say it louder.” Said Eret.

”I am very sorry that I made you all mad, and I won’t do it again.” Replied Charlie.

”Thank you.” Snickered Eret.

”Fuck you Eret and your entire fucking existence you piece of shit,” Said Charlie moments later.

Hannah laughed a little at what Eret did to Charlie. Purpled was so annoyed at Erets jokes, Punz was in his inventory sorting it and hoping he would get a hold of an Ender Chest soon. He didn’t want to lose the diamonds he had on him.

”Purpled. Who were you teleported with or were you alone.” Asked Punz.

”I was with Dream. He knocked me out and ran though.” Replied Purpled. “He hit me in the back of my head.”

”Are you ok?” Asked Hannah.

”What do you think? I have been having headaches for so long now.” Complained Purpled. “I hate it.”

”Do you want... Revenge?” Asked Eret.

”I want to be the person that takes his last fucking canon life.” Grumbled Purpled.

“That’s a little aggressive.” Mumbled Charlie. “I think letting him rot in prison is better.”

Then there was a small moment of silence as the group was walking down the stone path. Hannah decided to break the tiny silence.

“Hey what time is it?” Asked Hannah. “Is it midday or something else?”

”I think it’s mi-” Replied Charlie.

Charlie stopped walking and stood there in shock. He wasn’t scared. He looked confused more than shocked about what he just saw in the distance.

”Why did you stop?” Asked Hannah. “Did you do something?”

”N-No. I... I think I saw someone we know.” Stuttered Charlie.

”Who is it?” Exclaimed Purpled.

”Follow me.” Said Charlie.

The group then followed Charlie, it seemed like he knew who the person was. And maybe they could help them with the situation they are in currently. But there could be a small chance that it might be somebody who looks like a familiar friend or foe. Depends on who you are.

”Who are they?” Asked Hannah.

“If I’m not mistaken... they might be Technoblade.” Responded Charlie.

”Out of everyone in the SMP. Why, him?” Asked Punz.

”I don’t know Punz it’s still better than nothing.” Replied Purpled.

”And he looks like he knows what he is doing here.” Added Eret.

“That’s good I guess.” Muttered Punz.

The group walked up to the person who looked familiar. They didn't turn around so they didn't know if they were Technoblade, or not. So if it's a stranger then that's embarrassing. They have a crown and long pink hair too. Then the person turned around they discover that it was Technoblade.

"Finally, I found you all!” Exclaimed Technoblade. “I took so long!”

”You were trying to find... Us?!” Asked Eret. “I thought you hated most of ou-.”

”No time to explain!” Interrupted Technoblade. “Now follow me if you want to know what is happening.”

"We got no choice do we?” Asked Charlie.

"If you don't want to stay here and die. Follow me.” Responded Technoblade.

“We got no choice...” Mumbled Punz.

* * *

(Tubbo’s POV (1st Year Arena))

It was time for the first match. Two people from 1A were going to fight each other. The lady called Midnight said the rules and there was a new person too. I think they are called Cement... Guy? I don't know I forgot it. But that isn't important. I and Ranboo are going to where the other students were. We both had to separate from each other to sit where our classes were.

”Are you, friends, with the 1A transfer student?” Asked Nomoma.

"We were both friends for so long.” I responded. “I meant 5 hours.”

”Okay.” Replied Monoma.

” Let's start the match!” Exclaimed President Mic. “I bet this one will be tremendous!”

"Man I hope I don't lose.” Said the black-haired boy. “But I'll still try and best you with all I got!” 

Then a boy with black hair started to wrap some weird long tape around the other one. But, the red and white-haired student had other plans for this match. He somehow managed to activate his ice powers and in 5 milliseconds... The arena was all ice. The ice was covering half the arena and it was 7 inches near my face.

The entire Arena was now cold and Midnight was frozen by the ice too. I could hear what they were saying The fire-ice boy apologise to the tape guy he trapped huge amounts of ice in

”Sero... Can you move?” Asked Midnight.

So that was the black-haired boy name. Sero. But Sero said he obviously couldn't move because it was too cold. Then Midnight said that Todoroki was the winner. Then Todoroki started to melt the ice. As the crowd shouted, “Don’t worry about it”.

”That 1A student is so strong.” Exclaimed Tetsutetsu “Tubbo or Monoma might fight him!”

"I don’t want to fight him he seems scary!” I replied.

”Then let me win!” Said Monoma.

”Nope!” I responded, “I’m gonna make you lose and I’ll win!”

”We will see about that...” Mumbled Monoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers for the 5 new people!
> 
> Hannah: Nature (basically trap a bad guy using a dandelion by growing it and making it massive and strong to trap them, can also make plants grow quickly when she is mad or make them die when she is sad, or even bring it back alive when she is happy).
> 
> Charlie: Slime (Go through small holes, be small, and jump a little higher than normal people slimes are friendly to him and he can make slimeballs and he can get rid of the slime on himself temporarily too).
> 
> Punz: Greed (When given anything that he finds valuable his stamina and health increases depending on how valuable it is to him eg Netherite, Diamonds, OP weapons, locations to treasure).
> 
> Eret: Royalty (When Eret commands somebody to do something for them they just do it but it only lasts for 1 minute. There is a 50-minute cooldown (A bit like brainwash/Shinso quirk))
> 
> Purpled: Footprints (He can track things down if he has somebody or something thing that they have for example a shirt or a part of it, a strand of hair, a drop of blood).

**Author's Note:**

> Did you skip it all or read it? Please can people comment about random things in the comments because I get bored easily lol? I kinda regret posting this :(


End file.
